The Mobian Prophecy
by Dawn Mutou96
Summary: There's a prophecy that has been passed down through generations of mobians. A tale of two lovers from different worlds but however they're not so different. The female is open while the male is shy but one night they'll both truly confess and begin their journey together however they might have to wait 10 years to do so or can this change. (Sonic X Amy) (SonAmy).


**Alright guys this is going to be my first Sonic the Hedgehog love story dealing with my favorite couple I let you guess who it is. This is what you guess an AU is because one of the characters is different complete so I might have to change some of the plot of the games or issues of comics or an TV show (Sonic X) to go along with the story. Don't worry you'll see what I mean in this prologue and the rest of the story. **

**Sonic: Ah yeah I'm ready for this. ^-^ **

**Me: Well Sonic is here now all I need is… **

**Amy: I'm here sorry I'm late. **

**Sonic: Man and talk about me being late. **

**Amy: Pipe down Sonic this is the first time this happen.**

**Sonic: Yeah sure it is.**

**Amy: Whatever lame brain. :p **

**Me: Hush you two (they turn silent) now then let's get to this please. I hope you enjoy. ^_^ **

**Prologue:**** How it all first began**

**Author POV**

Since the beginning of time when the universe was created with all the galaxies and the solar systems it might have in them there was always one planet in each of them that had life in it. However in one of the galaxies the solar system that laid within it had two planets that had life on it but it wasn't original like this for you see the two planets used to be one so let us go back to where it began to how the planet used to be before this ever happen.

There was no name for this planet it was just known as the blue and green planet because it had water and land. The planet was in the 3 spot from the their sun and it had its own moon as well so the conditions were perfected to have life in it and that is actually what was on that planet, life. It had plants, animals, animals that walk on two legs, and humans that was on top of them all.

The humans and the animals that walk on two legs got along so well nothing was wrong everything was in peace. Now the animals that walk on two legs there was at least 10 of them in each species so it went from hedgehogs, foxs, rabbits, cats, and to any other animal you could think of they were there. All those animals could speak which was rare for most animals but not this kind they could walk and talk like all of the humans can.

Since there was 10 of them in each species there were 5 of each gender from male to female and how it was like this the planet nor the humans will ever know. The humans gave this animals a specific name so they can know that they're not like true animals so they called them Mobians it was short and easy to say and let's just say all the animals actually like it and agreed to keep this name.

Humans and mobians were all great friend none of them never dislike the other and some of the mobians and humans actually fell in love with some of them and had children. Yes this was possible but the species that might seem like from a different world was not so different from the humans so anything was possible. The law of genetics was truly never broken all of this was real it wasn't fake who ever created them made to that way nothing can be truly broken unless it's forbidden which in this case isn't.

Finally the humans created a device that could either make them or the mobians turned into one or the other. It was simply put like this if a mobian wanting to turn they could with this device and if a human wanted to be a mobian and be whatever species they wanting they could do it with this device. After that day everything began to change for the better because it was to make it easy for everyone else but the device was only used if you fell in love with the opposite sex in the different species and the human must know what you are before you change.

Some of the mobians did change because they were doing for the ones there loved and the same question was always ask to each of them and even if they couldn't go back to their original they still did it because they loved that human very much. To say the least the humans who they mobians loved was shock beyond belief and it just made them want their loves even more it was the sweetest thing that could ever happen to them.

Eventually the planet with was full of humans and mobians alike yes the planet they lived on was specifically created for them to live in harmony without the worry of ever getting discover by other things in space. This planet was created to far away for any of the other planets to seek them out it was a blissful thing for them. Nothing went wrong everything was right and it was supposed to be like this forever however something happen a terrible event that was written in both of their history books.

It was like any normal day on the planet all of the humans and mobians were going about their day when the sky turned a strange color and it would seem it was night. The planet beneath them starter to shake and when you look up fear stroke into the heart of everyone a meteor was coming toward them but the rock was not big at all. So how in the world did it scare everyone it was because of the color it was rainbow and the rock seemed to be glowing it was really beautiful but this rock was dangerous.

As the meteor enter the atmosphere of the planet the entire sky grew completely black so the only source of light was the rock itself. The meteor was supposed to land but it never did it stop in the middle of the sky and started to grow even brighter then suddenly then rock just broke apart. When it was finished all you could see was small shining rocks that look like emeralds and there was 7 of them in each different color of the rainbow yellow, red, blue, light blue, white (it's actually light gray), violet, and green it was beautiful.

In the middle of the small one's was a big green emerald the thing was massive and everyone on the planet was confused but they weren't scared anymore because everyone saw they weren't going to be harmed. Then out of nowhere a voice was heard it was a mixture of a male and a female the tone was commanded however it sounded gentle and kind.

"I am the Master Emerald and these are the 7 chaos emeralds and we are the servers and protectors of this world" this was all that it said and nothing more.

The emeralds starting to glow again but this time the light was white not the rainbow color and it filled the planet nothing was left untouched. Two words was called out and this would be use quite often from a certain black hedgehog when we see him but right now this was the first time it was every used.

"Chaos Control" the Master Emerald said.

Slowly the planet was splitting into two and time was stop the humans and mobians could still hear and see but they couldn't move so most of all mobians was on the planet that split with the exception of 5 humans and soon it was moved to the 4 spot from the sun. When that happen it became the planets were twins to each other and there was only 5 mobians that still stay on the planet with all the humans.

The time then started back up again and everyone was sad that this happen the humans missed their friends and the mobians missed the humans. Before the emeralds disappear to the planet with the mobains on it said their final wish to them.

"Don't worry the planets will become one again but you must wait 10 space years and in your planet years it's a very long time but you'll see each other again I promise but we had to do this to protect from a threat that was coming your way to kill you all. However we did destroy it but with a price we had to separate you but all of you remember this a tale of two lovers from different worlds however there are not so different. The female is open while the male is shy but one night they truly confess their journey will begin together" the Master Emerald said.

Everything change from that day fourth nothing was the same anymore no one forgot that day then finally after 2 of the planets years everything went back to normal. The planet the humans lived on they called it Earth while the planets with the mobians called it Mobius in honor of their human friends that was there with them.

On Earth one day the 5 mobian that was still there among them was a pink female hedgehog it was only in it's teen years so she had a long way to go. The girl was walking one day and some male humans pick on her by throwing her to the wall and one of the men almost rape her too until another male human came out of nowhere and save the poor girl. The man was happy that nothing bad happen to her and when he look into her eyes that's when a love arrow stroke his heart and fell in love right when their eyes met.

The device still existing some of the humans made improvements on it and the female hedgehog used it on herself but before she do so the man who rescue her and this was 1 year later that just started dating.

"Are your sure that you want this because once you do it you might not be able to reverse the process" he said.

"No I want this I want to be a human like yourself I love you too much to let this slip I promise I really do want this my love" she said.

Meanwhile on Mobius a female human was walking on it was raining as well. The girl wasn't watching where she was going until suddenly she felt herself slip from a water puddle her eyes went closed and was waiting for the pain that would arrive after she hit the ground. However the girl never did went she open her eyes a blue hedgehog was holding her in his arms trying to calm her down because she was shaking. His name was Julius and after that moment the girl fell in love with him 5 years they dating and finally the girl turned into a hedgehog just for him.

The girl had the device with her when Mobius split from Earth and she used to transform into a light blue hedgehog with sparkling emerald eyes to say the least Julius thought she was beautiful. The couple got married a year later and 8 months after that they had a sapphire blue fur the hedgehog was a male so they called him Sonic.

At the sametime on Earth are human couple was getting married and 8 months later they had a baby girl who they later named Amy and since their last name was Rose the girl's full name was Amy Rose. Tragic stuck the human couple and because of this their feared for the life of the daughter however when the couple was still dating the male made a rocket that could send him and his love to Mobius. The parents where shot by some random and then just left the female didn't survive but the male did somehow so he grabbed his daughter and put her in the rocket but before he closed the door who wrote a letter.

When he was done he could feel that his life was beginning to fade so he quickly put the letter gentle next to his daughter's sleeping form. His push the button and then with his dying breath.

"I love you Amy" he said and then fell limb on the floor never to be heard from again.

The rocket finally made its way to Mobius and when it landed a hedgehog couple was walking toward their home until they saw the rocket land. The rushed toward it to see that it was from Earth the door slowly went open to reveal a baby female pink hedgehog in the cockpit. There was a letter next to her and the female grabbed it and open it and slowly started to read.

_Dear anyone who should read this, _

_The girl who see before you is my daughter and her name is Amy Rose please call her it will tear my heart if the name is change. I don't if see will be a human or hedgehog but know this her mother was a hedgehog and then she turned human just so she can be with me. If you are the family of my wife either her sister or brother then please take care of Amy for us. The reason she was sent was because tragic stuck the country it was being bombed and it was the same will all the other countries so no place was really safe for her this is why she is here. This is my final word actually because by the time you read this I'm no longer alive and nether is her mother so please care for Amy this is my final wish. _

_Mr. Rose,_

_P.S. Also please tell Amy that her parent loved her very much and were sorry that we can't watch her grow up._

The female hedgehog had tears in her eyes because the girl didn't know her sister was married and had a baby girl. She just looked at her husband and crying into his arms.

"My love this is my niece she is the daughter of my sister we are the only family this girl has now and her name is Amy Rose let us take of her" she said.

The husband just nodded and they carried the girl toward their home and should their son who was named Rob'O he had a cousin and must look after her if anything is to happen to them. Rob'O was 5 years old and Amy was barely even one.

This is how everything began when Sonic and Amy came into the world and the prophecy the chaos emeralds spoke of was beginning to fall into play and it because of that it's now determined to see it completed by the two lovers there meant to be but however the first meeting was something even the chaos emeralds weren't excepting.

We the chaos emeralds will watch this pair and will makesure they know about the truth of themselves when the time is right at least to the female because the fate of these two have already been set in stone but you must wait to see what happens or so we say.

**Well how was that I know I know I have a lot of explaining to do but I wanted to try something that maybe the Sonic universe never thought of so I hope it's good. I will be writing in third person for some chapters but mainly in Sonic POV or Amy POV. If you still didn't guess what this will be then Ra help you it's a Sonamy pairing people I will use some others like Knuckles X Rouge, Tails X Cream, Silver X Blaze (when we get there), and Shadow X Sonia (Sonic's sister but I only mention Sonic and don't judge either it's my story). **

**Disclaimer: All Sonic characters go to Sega I don't anything except the some parts of the plat but I wish I did though *sigh***

**Me: That was a lot. **

**Sonic: Oh my goodness I didn't see that coming. **

**Amy: Yes you did. **

**Sonic: Whatever I'm so sorry Amy it must be hard. *starts to hug and then rubs her back***

**Amy: S…Sonic I…I… really don't need thi….**

**Sonic: Shh it's alright I completely understand don't say another word I won't let anything happen to ya. **

**Amy: Thanks Sonic. *blushing a slight red***

**Sonic: No problem it's what I'm here for right. ^_~ **

**Amy: Yes. **

**Me: Anywho I hope you really like this it's my first one so be gentle well until the next chapter my lovely readers. **

**Everyone: Farewell. ^_^ **


End file.
